User talk:Berus
All previous messages moved to Archive to clean this up a bit. Peace! -- Berus the Bard 23:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC) 666\ 1,666.... O_O THE DEVIL!!!!! ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Bringing revenge to others' | Page * Talk * Support | 18:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Awe-awe-awe-awe-awe-struck! Awesome idea, B. B.....definitely not your next nickname. Anyway, me and userboxes don't get along. I once completely screwed-up a friends U-box beyond save. So, if you could make mine, please? And an idea, you should throw links in, so that you just click on them for the character page. Peace out, from within. (Huh?) [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] Markus's Head.jpg Blankbow.PNG|Erika Henry's Head.jpg Evaire's Head.jpg Glenn's Head.jpg Zed's Head.jpg Cara's Head.jpg From Top Left To Bottom Right: Markus, Erika, Henry, Evaire, Glenn, Zed and Cara. Official Status and 1,900 Post grats Congrats your Berusness! You finally got what you wanted! You are now an official. Officials are users who have both Admin and Bureaucrat status. You can now: * and undelete pages, page histories, images, or files * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights * a user name or IP address from editing * bad edits *edit the wiki's In addition, you can also: *make other users into bureaucrats *grant and revoke administrator rights *grant and revoke rollback rights (admins have this right by default) Also, Congrats on 1,900 posts! ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Hail the Duchess!/Hail Empress Valencia, the Young Queen!' | Page * Talk * Support | 20:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) HOG Heroes of Gielinor is my Number 1 project! It's just, over Christmas, there wasn't a lot of time to write. Sorry if I'm going a bit slow, I'll soon catch up. Different genders are a good idea. And races. All human can get kind of Soap Opera-esque. Coroxn 'ply #Stfu Jew. #Yes, I am kind of getting inactive too. I also have real life stuff to deal with. Yes, we can finish Framed together. I don't think for THAT much longer, Hyper is even gonna do it >_> ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 04:43, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Of Course Of course I want to keep going! I'm almost done that last chapter...which is way too long...anyhow, if you really are quitting the wiki, don't let any feelings of commitment for the project get in your way. If your heart's not in it, you shouldn't really carry on. Hope you decide to stay, but if you don't, well, I won't hate you or anything (^_^). [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] 'Stuff Hey Berus, it's cool that you're staying, even if only partially. Poor Thorkal and Falastur! They're all excited about being in a story and BAM! You eliminate them. Sucks to be them, I guess. See you around. [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] So long! K, bye! Hope you have fun and luck with whatever you're movin' on to. HOG(what an unfortunate abriveation!) will loose that set of characters, I suppose, but I don't think I'll change the premis too much. It'll be quieter here with you gone. Bye. Coroxn. YOUR BACK!! BERUS YOUR BACK!!!!!!! Whats happening?!?! :3 I'm working on the Western Realms still, take a look: >u< ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 06:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) YEAH WHAT IS UP? Well, we are working on New Venture. I'm working with Pie Agency on the Western Realms. Your Roundage thing could be located south of the realms, as one of it's islands, as the Western Realms resemble North America pre-colonial times (some villages look European though) ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 04:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Berus! If you're there, pop into my Friends Chat on RuneScape; Howiter1/Antelope/Valencia/Sereniama/Cao Song and I are there already. Cyanlime 23:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Come back pls Please come back to the RSFF, Berus! Howie and I miss you so much. Howie's still working on the Western Realms, and I've started a few new projects of my own. You are such an important part of the community, it's really a shame to see you gone... pwease come back? Cyanlime 00:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC)